


The YEET

by Blackenergy666



Series: My Hero Academia; Emerald Crown - Old [5]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Godzilla!Izuku, Lizard!Izuku, Other, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: YEET





	The YEET

"THIS BITCH UNEEDED, **APEX YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT** " Izuku roared as he picked up and THREW Monoma out of the window on the opposite end of the hall

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
